I Dare
by FluffyWhitePandas
Summary: Francis has always thought he was the love doctor for everyone, so now he has a game he wants to play on everyone- Alfred, Arthur, Matthew, Gilbert, Antonio, and Lovino. The game is that they get to date for a month but on the last day of the month they decide whether to become a real couple or to call it off. More possible couples. Gakuen!AU. Last update December 23rd
1. Chapter 1: The Game

**Author's notes: This is my first fan fiction! As you can see English is not my native language, so if I make (I know I will) any grammar errors please tell me! This fan fiction idea was formed when I was reading a fan fiction. Rated M just to be safe.**

**Pairs: UsUk, PruCan, SpaMano, possible Gerita, Giripan, and RoChu**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own a panda bear!**

_**This is the style when someone is thinking**_

**Last update: December 23, 2012**

* * *

Chapter 1

Outside the academy, the sun slowly sat and the moon slowly raise. Inside the academy the students are supposed to be asleep as the rules clearly states: Students must be asleep as the clock signals 10'o clock. Some kids follow the rules like Kiku Honda, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Yao Wang, and Roderich Edelstein, while some kids like Alfred F. Jones, Francis Bonnefoy, Lovino Vargas, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Im Yong Soo gang up agonist the rules. Some kids were the unfortunate ones for they were friends with the kids that break the rules like Arthur Kirkland who would rather be asleep than attending a party and Matthew Williams who is unfortunately roommates with Francis. Yes, a party is what is happening right now, right this second. In the room of Francis and Matthew there is a party.

"How 'bout we play Truth or Dare?" The American with a brown Bomber Jacket and sky blue eyes offered when Arthur Kirkland and Francis started to fight.

"Stupid American...get the Queen's English right!" Arthur mumbled clearly irritated with the way the American talked.

"Just shut the fuck up! And play damn it!" An Italian with a strange curl hanging from the side of his head and amber eyes yelled.

"Lovi~!" A Spanish boy with sparkling green eyes cooed.

"The awesome me isn't gonna wait long!" An albino with platinum blond and red-violet eyes said.

"Guys..." Whispered Matthew who was clearly "invisible" to the others

"Okay! Let's all sit in a circle!" Francis shouted over the other people.

* * *

"Now, I shall make this more fun!" Francis said as he walked out the room dragging Gilbert and Antonio behind him.

Outside the bedroom the two were standing wondering what Francis is thinking, they were good friends with the school playboy but they never had a single idea of what is possibly going on in the head of Francis Bonnefoy.

"Okay! This is what I am going to do! Toni you like Lovino right?"

"Of course I do! He is sooo cute when he's embarrassed and he looks exactly like those tomatoes I have at home~!"

"Well, I'm going to fix everyone up with someone and give them a month to "date" and at the end of the month they will decide whether to either continue the relationship or to drop the relationship!"

"Brilliant!" Antonio and Gilbert both shouted. "But why do you need us?"

"Well... I just want to see what you guys think of this idea!"

"Whateves, We wouldn't want to let them wait for the awesome me so let's go back!"

When they returned to the room Arthur and Lovino looking annoyed, while Alfred was off rattling something about heroes while Matthew was hugging his bear tightly.

"Les gars! I;ve got an _interesting _game!" Francis wiggled his eyebrows while Arthur mumbles "Whatever, as long as you don't do anything perverted." He hoped that the Frenchman didn't hear him, but unfortunately Francis had heard him and chuckled at the comment from the Brit.

"Oh~ mon cher! You will find out, and you will _love _it!"

"Well, then what are you waiting for French bastard?! Tell US!" Lovino shouted.

"Well, this is game is a dare..." he waits for any question possible when he noticed that no one had anything to say he continued "I will form you guys into a couple! For I am the _love doctor_! Anyways! You guys will "date" for a month, and then at the end of the month you both will decide whether you want to continue or drop your relationships!"

"Okay! Game ON!" Alfred jumped up and down with a hamburger.

_**Wait…where did he get that hamburger?**_

"Fine you idiot."

"Fuck you."

"Lovi~"

"kesesesese."

"...I'm not sur-"

"Okay! So here it is! Antonio with Lovino..." he was interrupted by Lovino's "manly" scream as Antonio leaped on to him. "Gilbert you're with Matthew..." he once again was interrupted by the sound "kesesesesese". "And last but not least... Alfred F. Jones is with Arthur Kirkland!"

"Over my dead body!" Arthur shouted as a tiny blush showed on his face.

"Come on dude! I know you will fall for me either way, for I am the HERO!"

"Damn it..."

As soon as the speech was done Alfred dragged Arthur back to their own dorms. While Francis watched as he promises to watch over Alfred and Arthur the most since they are clearly _tsundere _or according to that Japanese kid, Kiku, says.

* * *

**Mon cher- My dear (French)**

**Les gars- guys (French)**

**Please correct me if my French is wrong. The second chapter is _way _much better after all this is my first fan fiction! Please check it out on Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hamburger Problem

**Chapter 2**

**Hamburger Problem**

**Pairs for this chapter: UsUk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own a panda bear!**

**Author's notes: There will a one-sided FrUk because I'm just EVIL! ^_^ don't hate me! BUT THIS IS USUK. I decided to upload this a day before the oringal date because I have a million more fan fiction waiting for me.**

* * *

~Arthur's POV~

"Stop dragging me hamburger boy!" I tried to get away from Alfred's so called "Hero Grip" but unfortunately I failed. Alfred had not spoken for the whole time after we left Francis's dorm.

_**What the hell is wrong with him?! He usually wakes ups everyone and we end up getting smack in the face by things. One time it was Ivan… Yeah that was a long story…**_

"Oi, Artie do you think we could make it through the whole month without fighting?" Alfred's voice was so quiet I could barely hear him. For a second I thought he was his brother.

"Alfred I doubt that we can make it through the whole bloody month without fighting." I had to think about it for a moment before replying him, "listen, if this whole thing bothers you, just tell me and we can just pretend and not go out or anything."

"NO! I mean… maybe we can at least try not getting mad at each other? Watcha think about that?"

_**Okay, even though I'm trying to cheer him up but the way he speaks still gets on my nerves.**_

"Alfred, it's what do you think about that, and I guess we could try, but I'm not sure though."

Alfred did not answer my question, instead we both walked in silence. Alfred had already let go of my arms, but I couldn't help but to blush when I remembered how warm Alfred is and how strong he is. When we both reached down to our rooms, we changed and got ready for bed both murmuring "Goodnight".

* * *

~(-_-~) I Dare (~-_-)~

_It was last year when I came to Hetalia Academy, the school with a lot of Foreign exchange students. I was walking down the halls and couldn't help but to feel jealous of how everyone had someone they knew. Before I knew it someone attacked me from behind, as I whipped around to face my attacker I noticed that it wasn't just any attacker it was my enemy since birth. Francis Bonnefoy._

"_Frog? You stupid idiot! You scared me!"_

"_Angleterre! Oh! How I've missed you!" Francis has this thing for naming people country names for me it was Angleterre which meant England._

_Little did I know that day I would encounter with someone that would make my heart flutter every single time he looks at me._

_It was lunchtime and Francis had just finished flirting with the lunch lady named Judy. He found me and begins his mission of dragging me towards his friends or also known as the "Bad Touch Trio". As they chatted about how to make the best prank I heard a very high pitched scream it sounded like the one when girls scream when they get something special from their boyfriends, but this one was more like the one when you didn't get anything special. I turned around and saw a tall boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes that could make me drown in them, screaming with rage to the lunch lady Judy._

"_What do you mean all the hamburgers were out?!"_

"_I'm sorry, but if you want a hamburger you'll have to wait at least 30 minutes."_

_The boy left out a long sigh. I looked at my hamburger and looked back at the boy and thought I don't even like those bloody hamburgers those Americans call Delicious. I stood up and strolled over to the boy with the burger._

"_Here, have my hamburger I don't even want it."_

_The boy looked up, "REALLY?! Thank you man!"_

_As I walked away the boy asked, "You haven't licked it yet right?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I made my pet bunny lick it, of course I haven't."_

_He smiled, "You know? We could become best friends. What's your name? Mine is Alfred F. Jones"_

"_Name's Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."_

* * *

~(-_-~) I Dare (~-_-)~

~Alfred's POV~

_Beep beep beep_

"Uhh…"

_Beep beep beep_

"_OK! I GET IT!" Okay, I officially hate the sun. I rose up and slipped away from my American flagged blanket and went over to my closet to get my clothes on._

"_Oi…Artie?"_

_**Huh? Where's Arthur? Today's Saturday that means we could go into town! Maybe he's mad about yesterday… or maybe he's visiting Francis.**_

Somehow the thought of Arthur visiting Francis makes my heart boil up with pain. I've always had a crush on Artie, but he's always with Francis no matter what.

"Oi, Alfred here." The sound of Arthur's voice broke my train of thoughts. Before I knew it, a wrapped round thing was in my hand. I slowing opened it and there it was. A juicy, tender hamburger! I could feel myself calm down knowing that Arthur had just gone down to the cafeteria to get me a hamburger.

I looked at Arthur who was now sitting on his bed. "AW! Thanks Artie!"

"Don't call me that!" A small blush came on his face.

_**Aw… how cute is that?!**_

"Artie, why did you even bother getting me a hamburger? Usually you just go down there and get yourself one of those burnt things… um… scones, yeah that!"

"Damn it! Can't I do something good for my roommate once in a while?"

"Thanks! I thought you went to visit Francis! Now that I…" _**oops… what have I done… it slipped.**_

"…"

"Um… I mean… ah! Look at the time! Let's go!" I stood up and pulled on my coat and looked back at a frozen Arthur sitting there staring me like he was trying to decide whether he wants to strangle me or not.

"Alfred…" Arthur slowly begins. "Why in the world do you think I would go and visit that _frog?_"

"Arthur…" I was interrupted by Gilbert and Matthew.

"Kesesese come on! The awesome me need to get my birdie a gift!"

Matthew's face went red. _**Oh how I am jealous of you brother.**_

I stole a glance at Arthur, who was currently trying to get his coat and shoes on.

_**Arthur will never love me back will he?**_

* * *

**Ohonhonhon! The cliff hanger (sorta) has finally shown up! Next chapter:**

**Pairs: PruCan**

**Name: Little Birdie gift**

**For more updates check out my profile. Have a great Halloween!**


	3. Chapter 3: Little Birdie Gift

**Chapter 3**

**Name: Little Birdie gift**

**Pairs: PruCan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Matthew's POV

When Gilbert and I intruded Alfred and Arthur's room Alfred looked like a kicked puppy while Arthur had steams coming out of his ears.

_**Brother what is wrong?**_

When we got out of the dorm Gilbert was talking about how awesome he was, but when I looked over at my brother and Arthur they were really quiet. If Arthur had magic he would be doing the spell that can make everyone disappear. When we reached the town there were many shops, there were little Christmas trees hanging everywhere but there was a huge Christmas tree in the center of the town.

"Birdie and I are going to shop on our own K?"

"Sure man! Do whatever you want." Alfred wasn't being his usual self I wonder what had happened. But before I could say anything Gilbert was already dragging me away from the quiet couple.

"Dude they're so unawesome!" Gilbert said after Alfred and Arthur were not in sight anymore.

"Huh?"

"I mean Alfred was so quiet! He sounded like a mouse and Arthur? Well he's always saying Git or Wanker or Bloody hell! Those two being quiet is just… awkward." I guess I wasn't the only one who thought that Arthur and Alfred were quiet. I had known that my brother had a crush on Arthur since last year when Arthur gave him the hamburger.

"Hey Mattie…"

"Hmm?"

"Come on! I see a toy shop!"

"Eh?! A toy shop? W-why do you think I would want to go there?"

"Because you're always carrying that bear around so I thought you liked toys like those."

_**That's true, the bear was given to me by my grandmother who seemed to always remember me and spoil me the most while others were always paying attention to my brother. The bear was given to me the day before my grandmother died, ever since that day I had taken my bear everywhere with me.**_

"I guess you're right…" I couldn't even finish my sentence before Gilbert dragged me away again.

* * *

~I Dare~

_Last year Alfred and I came to Hetalia Academy. We were given our schedules the thing we came but the secretary didn't even seem to see me until Alfred asked where mine was. That day I thought that being at Hetalia Academy was the most horrible idea ever. As I went through the day no one seemed to see me until a certain boy._

"_Hey! Are you new here?" That voice surprised me I turned around and a boy with platinum blond and red-violet eyes stood behind me I had to look around to make sure he was talking to me._

"_Hey, are you okay?" I guess the boy was really talking to me because I didn't see anyone else around me._

"_Sorry are you talking to me?" The boy seemed shocked for a second I knew it, it had been a mistake no one ever sees me._

"_Yes duh! Is there anyone else here?"_

"…_Sorry it's just that no one ever seems to see me they only see my brother." Again the boy was shocked._

"_Oh…Don't worry! I'm going to be the most AWESOME friend you'll ever have!" This boy… He's…_

"_Thanks…" _

"_So are you new here?" _

"_Yes."_

"_I thought so, come on!" _

_For the rest of the day until lunch the boy showed me where to go. _

"_My name is Gilbert! So if you need any help or a friend just find me!" Gilbert said as he ran off to the cafeteria so there I was left alone again..._

"_Hey."_

"_Huh?" I turned around to face a Mexican boy? No wait… a Cuban boy._

"_Hey! You know you look a lot like that Alfred boy." _

"_Oh you see that's my brother."_

"_Oh I see, he's loud and annoying!"_

_**Eh? Someone who thinks my brother is annoying?**_

"_I don't like him at all!"_

_**Someone who doesn't like my brother? That's impossible!**_

"_Oh I'm sorry…"_

"_No it's fine I sometimes hate him as well."_

_The boy grinned. "My name is Marco."_

"_Matthew."_

_That day I met two people who can actually see me until I met the other one who was a pervert. Francis._

* * *

~I Dare~

"Oi! Matthew?"

"Hm? Sorry."

"No it's fine, but it's rude to ignore the AWESOME me!" I rolled my eyes at the albino who just grinned at me.

"Let's just go around the shop." Gilbert nodded following my lead sometimes slowing down to look at things. That's when my eyes fell upon a hamburger stuffed toy.

_**Hm…Maybe I should get that for Alfred.**_

"Wanna get that for your brother?" I looked at Gilbert who just gave me a smile I smiled back at him.

"Yes, it might cheer him up." I grabbed the toy. The toy looked exactly like a hamburger; it had a soda on the left hand, while the right hand had fries, it was about 4 feet tall and 3 feet wide! Alfred will get super excited! As I paid Gilbert had ran to the ice cream shop to get some ice cream. When I got to him he handed me a Maple flavor ice cream! While he got a vanilla flavor ice cream with millions and millions of toppings! After we finished our ice cream Gilbert said I could go wherever I wanted as long as I meet him back at 3'o clock. As he goes off to a different direction he said, "You will be so happy when you see this!" When he was out of my sight I went over to the fountain and sat there. As expected no one saw me. As I sat there I saw someone I would never want to see for he scares me…Ivan. Ivan clearly didn't see me because as soon as he got there he sat on top of me. Good thing Yao was there.

"Aiya! Ivan get off of Matthew!"

"Huh?" When Yao dragged him off there was a different aura behind him. It was purple and spooky.

"Kolkolkolkolkol…"

"Aiya! Ivan come on! Sorry to disturb you. Bye Matthew!" I waved at them. I wonder why were they here…together?

Gilbert's POV

As soon as we finished our ice cream, I told Matthew to meet me back at 3'o clock while we go wherever we wanted! Well since I'm AWESOME I ran towards the toy shop again. I walked over towards the aisle that had something that I think my birdie would love!

_**Hm…So where is it? Aha! Found it! You can't fool the awesome me!**_

The present that I wanted to get for Matthew was this music box. It had the color of gold and silver on it, it had sparkly stars on it, and it was in the shape of a maple. I hope Matthew likes this cause this thing costs like a lot! After I purchased it I looked down at my watch and saw that I still had an hour left so I thought why not? The AWESOME me need to do some shopping for myself. So here I am walking through the shopping areas when I saw this huge and (AWESOME) yellow bird! It looked exactly like the one that's always on my head whose name is Gilbird the name is so awesome it blows you away. So I walked in and immediately grabbed the stuffed toy and paid for it. So now I have two toys to carry.

"Stupid bastard!" The voice sounded familiar so I walked towards the voice and saw that Italian boy with the curl on the side of his head, this one was the grumpy one. Lovino.

"Lovi~" That's when I saw my usual airheaded friend Antonio.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

I looked at my watch to see whether I have time to deal with this or not when I saw that I only had about 5 minutes before meeting Matthew I just quietly sneaked away which was super unawesome but you know gotta make my birdie happy. Being late was more unawesome and I would NOT want that I just hope Antonio can handle his problem by himself.

* * *

**A/N: Had a horrible week! So I decided not to post this chapter early just 'cause I was angry! Anyways hoped you like this chapter by the way Marco Is Cuba…**

**Next pair: SpaMano**

**Name: Embarrassing Mi Tomate**


	4. Chapter 4: Embarrassing Mi Tomate!

**Chapter 4**

**Name: Embarrassing Mi Tomate!**

**Pairs: SpaMano**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... I only own this plot**

**Warning: Lovino's mouth... **

**A/N: Sorry for the bad grammar, my teacher would always correct my grammar, that's probably why we call her the 'Grammar Nazi'**

* * *

Lovino's POV

Fuck! This morning was already bad enough and now I have to go into town with this stupid Spaniard?

~This morning~

"_Feliciano what the fuck do you think you're doing with that potato bastard?!" I had just walked in on Feliciano kissing that potato bastard in the kitchen! THE KITCHEN! THE FREAKING PLACE WHERE WE EAT!_

"_Sorry Fratello." _

"_You better be and why the fuck are you in my dorm for?" Uh and here I thought I could have a silent morning without potato bastard. I guess Feliciano has to ruin it huh? Ah I shouldn't blame it all on him huh?_

"_Ve? Oh yes I wanted to see if you had any tomatoes."_

"_Of course we do Feli!~" Oh here he comes._

"_Just get your tomatoes and get out and take the potato bastard out with you." I mumbled._

"_Aw! Is Lovi jealous?" Antonio asked as soon as Feliciano left._

"_W-what? why?!" He didn't answer but he kissed me on my left cheek my hand immediately went up to touch it._

* * *

"Anyways would you like some of my tomatoes?" Antonio turned to me. We were shopping for some food since we kind of ran out of food.

"No you stupid bastard!" I love his tomatoes but like I was ever going to tell him.

"Lovi~"

"Sh-shut up!" I saw something that caught my breathe; it was a huge tomato stuffed toy!

"Lovi? You want that?" Antonio pointed to the tomato! OMG he saw me staring at it!

"No! Why the fuck would I want it?"

"Because you were drooling!"

"I was not!" I wasn't! Why the hell would I, Lovino Romano Vargas, be drooling over a stupid tomato toy? Haha! That's very funny…right?

"Lovi come on! As a good boyfriend I'll buy it for you!" Antonio shouted as he dragged me towards the toy.

"Hola~" He greeted the lady after we got the toy. The toy was at least 3 feet tall and 3 feet wide! It was so…so… fine… SO FREAKING CUTE! "My boyfriend here wants this!" Antonio said winking at the lady making her glance at me with a weird look in her face.

_**Antonio! I'm gonna kill you**_

"Aw it's hard to see couples who are this cute these days." The lady kindly smiled at us as he gave Antonio his change. Before we left the store Antonio planted a kiss on my cheek which led to making the lady having a nose bleed. Antonio gave me the tomato toy and tried to put his arm around me but I pushed it away. Then the next thing I know is that Antonio had jumped on the bench near here and is saying, "Mi tomate is Lovino Romano Vargas! He's soooo cute~" I looked around and saw that everyone was doing to same thing trying to search for the person named 'Lovino Romano Vargas'. I quickly walked up to him and pulled him down. As I tried to pull him away Antonio kept on saying the same thing over and over again making everyone turn and stare!

_**Fuck you Antonio!**_

* * *

~In an alley~

"Shut the fuck up!" I snapped.

"Lovi?"

"Stop embarrassing me!" I warned him and begins to walk away when Antonio grabbed my arms.

"Lovi, I'm sorry but I had to show everyone your mine! Didn't you see all those boys and girls staring?!" I was shocked to hear this, was this bastard actually think we're a couple?!

"Antonio listen we're not actually a couple! We're just playing the game!" Either my eyes were playing tricks on me or it's just my imagaination because after I said that Antonio's smile faded a little.

"Lovino, why don't we just try to be a couple?" Lovino?! Did he call my name instead of the nicknames? Antonio gave a me a smile well at least he tried to because any idiot could tell that this smile was fake.

"Fine you bastard." I started to walk away again I didn't hear Antonio's step for a while but then I heard it again then a arm reached for mine and pulled me into a kiss.

"Stupid bastard!" I felt my face burning up.

"Lovi!" The Spaniard cooed.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Kissing you? Why?" For once I was speechless. "Fusososososo don't get mad Lovi! Be happy!"

"Why the fuck are you always happy?" I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, come on then!" Antonio begins to drag me this time towards… a restaurant?

"Oi, Bastard why the hell are you dragging me towards a restaurant?"

"Lovi I'm inviting you to dinner as a _couple_." _Couple_ that word… It somehow felt nice to hear it. I guess whatever this bastard says always makes me happy, somehow.

~Flashback~

_The first day I came to this school was hell! First the secretary pulled on my curl! I almost bite her hand off if a certain Spaniard didn't come._

"_Hola, this is the new chico?"_

"_Yes , this is Lovino Vargas." The secretary quickly said before going back to the office._

"_Hola mi amigo! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."_

"_You heard the lady my name is Lovino."_

"_Okay well I'm in charge of showing you where to go Lovi!"_

"_Lovino!"_

"_Lovi come on!" This stupid bastard is not going to change my name is he? Oh well._

"_Fine you bastard."_

_For the rest of the morning Antonio showed me my classrooms, my locker location and my dorm which he found out that I was his new roommate. DOOMS DAY! I said to myself._

"_Fratello!" I turned around to face my brother whom everyone liked._

"_Who's this?" Antonio asked._

"_This is my brother Feliciano."_

"_Ve~"_

"_Aw! So cute!" The Spaniard cooed._

"_Shut up!"_

"_Lovino, grandpa told me to tell you that to be good to everyone and your roommate. Ve~" Feliciano said as he skipped away._

"_Your brother is cute but I think you're way cuter!" I felt my face burn up just by that sentence._

"_So cute~"_

"_S-shut up you bastard!"_

"_Aw you hurt my feeling Lovi."_

"_Just go away." Antonio checked his watch and almost jumped._

"_Sorry Lovi but this is my lunch hour so I'll see you later?"_

"_Okay bye."_

"_Adios!"_

_As he left I could only question why everyone liked my brother. Sure he's good at art, singing, etc and he's kind. _

_**Oh I see… Feliciano was what everyone calls a sweetie, while people call me the meanie. Would I ever find anyone who will like me? The bastard seems to be interested in me… He's cute and nice and he has a nice body… What the fuck am I thinking of? **I mentally slapped myself._

~End of flashback~

"Lovi?"

"Hm?"

"Come on! I've been calling you for 10 minutes!"

"S-shut up!"

"Lovi!"

I guess this game Francis made is not that bad… not that I ever will tell anyone about my secrets and feelings that I keep in the bottom of my heart.

_**I'm scared of getting hurt…**_

* * *

**A/N: LOL I finished chapter 3 and 4 the same day! Please review if you can thanks!**

**Next chapter: Secret…**

**Pairs: Secret...**

**Warning: Sadness?**


	5. Chapter 5: Thirty More Days!

**I Dare 5**

**Name: thirty more days!**

**Pairs: All**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia the only thing I own is this plot**

**A/N: Sorry for the bad grammar! NEW CHAPTER! WHOOPIE!**

* * *

USUK : 3rd person POV

As Gilbert and Matthew left, Alfred and Arthur were left in an awkward silence. The couples across the street were handing hands, kissing and hugging, to Alfred he wanted to do those things with Arthur but was too scared that Arthur won't feel the same way back, while on the other hand Arthur was just too embarrassed, the thing they had in common was that they were both scared that the other won't feel the same way.

_**Thirty more days to go! Within thirty days I will make Arthur fall in love with me!**_

_**Thirty more days to go! I wonder what we will face? Meanwhile I just hope he doesn't kill me with hamburgers!**_

Both boys cheered in their minds for they don't know each other's true feelings.

"Sorry Artie, I didn't mean it that way." Alfred looked down at his feet tears threatened to pool out any moment.

"Alfred, no it's my fault, the truth is that Francis and I are only friends and will never be something more." Arthur nodded as he spoke.

"So you're not mad at me?" Alfred's head shot up meeting Arthur's emerald orbs.

"Of course not, well when you first accused me of it I was angry but I got over it."

"Okay!" Alfred was now happy for his true love wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Well, you fat arse want to go get some ice cream?" Arthur joked.

"OF COURSE!" Alfred shouted running towards the ice cream shop ignoring the comment. Arthur chuckled as he walked after him.

~At the ice cream shop~  
As they finished ordering Alfred and Arthur both walked out holding their ice creams. As they walked, couples everywhere were all lovely dovey.

"Alfred, it's almost Christmas." Arthur said as he licked his ice cream.

"Yeah… are you gonna give me something?!" Alfred exclaimed he had jumped up so fast that his ice cream fell on to the ground.

"Haha, Alfred calm down, of course I'm going to give you something." As they both finished their ice creams they both walked hand in hand (FINALLY) towards the toy store, and the game store. As the day ended with a purple crimson shining the streets, the Christmas lights on the tree and streets were lit up making everyone felt the holiday was almost here. Arthur had a Christmas present in mind for his American idiot while Alfred was still looking for something that will make his tea-loving Brit fall over heels. As they walked back to campus and back to their dorms the room was as if a crime had been committed but to them it's as if the darkness was nothing instead the darkness was replaced with a joyful light that stayed until sleep took over.

* * *

PruCan: 3rd person POV

As Gilbert stood there waiting for Matthew to show up he had wrapped the music box with maple wrappers. Now he stood there with an 'awesome' grin.

"Sorry Gilbert!" A voice from somewhere immerged.

"It's fine Mattie!"

As Matthew walked over, Gilbert held out the wrapped music box. Matthew's eyes were first full of loneliness but as soon as he saw the box his eyes were replaced by confusion and happiness.

"Gilbert? What is this?" Matthew asked as he took the box he looked up to see Gilbert nodding, so he unwrapped it only to find the most prettiest item ever.  
"Oh my… Gilbert…" Matthew was cut off by Gilbert's lips pressed against his. The kiss was merely an innocent kiss with no tongue what so ever.

"Matthew, do you like it?"

"O-of course." Matthew manages to say ignoring the blush that was creeping up his face . Gilbert showed him a big grin before dragging him away.

~At their dorms~

"So when are you giving Alfred the burger?" Gilbert asked as he fidgets with his big bird toy that he named Gilbird II.

"Well maybe on Christmas." Gilbert just nodded. "Gil, let's go to sleep k?"

"Okay." He groaned.

"No groaning! Or else I won't continue our relationship!" Gilbert's eyes widened as he heard Matthew threatened him.

"Fine Mattie. Good night." Gilbert climbed into bed and placed Gilbird II on the side.

"Night." They both smiled to sleep thinking of all the things that had happened. First day of dating? Was better than expected.

* * *

SpaMano: 3rd person POV

As they both took a seat in the restaurant and ordered Lovino felt Antonio's eyes on him so he gazed up to meet the Spaniard's eyes.

"What the fuck do you want bastard?" Lovino hissed.

"Aw~ you hurt me Lovi~" Antonio made a fake but believable sad eyes.

"Whatever!"

Lovino had been hurt once when he was young. The girl he was once in love with had broken his heart the most hated way.

~flashback~

"_I-I'm in love with you!" Lovino shouted at the girl that stood in front of him. He expected a no but not this kind of no. The girl laughed and laughed pointing at Lovino and calling him an idiot, ugly, etc. all the names that Lovino never expected a girl like her to say._

"_You ugly Italian ha-ha you seriously thought that I'd liked you back?" Lovino didn't nod or shake his head he just stood there with his face facing down. After that awful day that girl kept bringing it up and breaking him into pieces little by little. Then that day when Lovino finally broke was when the school was having a party._

"_Lovino~" Lovino turned around to face the girl; he was immediately hit in the face with a pie. When he finally finished whipping the cream off his face he saw that girl and another boy taking pictures and laughing. That day was officially the end of this torture._

_**That fucking bitch is going to fucking pay!**_

"_Oi bitch!" The girl stopped laughing and looked at Lovino so did everyone else. Everyone at his old school knew about Lovino liking this girl. Voices filled every inch of the room._

"_W-what did you just call me?"_

"_I called you a bitch. A bitch for laughing and taking picture and you know what?"_

"_What"_

"_This…bastard…" Lovino flung a pie over towards the girl which led to a food fight and a suspension._

_~End of flashback~_

"Lovi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you hate me?" Lovino couldn't believe what he was hearing! The always care-free Antonio was actually saying something without smile or saying something stupid.

"Bastard… I don't hate you…"

"So you don't hate me?! I'm so happy!"

"I-idiot! I didn't finish!"

"Oh sorry…"

"Whatever."

As they finished eating they went back to their dorms where they fought for a while but this time Antonio kissed Lovino. When he pulled away Lovino's face was red as a tomato.

Lovino quickly went over his covers, "G-goodnight…"

"Goodnight Lovi."

The night got darker and darker as sleep claims them, but before sleep go to Lovino he manages to get up without waking Antonio up, he grabbed the tomato stuffed toy and flung himself on to his bed again.

"I love you too bastard…" Were the last words heard that night. Lovino hoped dearly Antonio didn't hear but how wrong was he?

* * *

**A/N: HEHEHE I'M EVIL! Thank you all for the comments, likes, and favorites! In case you haven't noticed I've changed my username from DreamVoiceActress1 to FluffyWhitePandas**

**Arthur: Seriously? Kill me with a hamburger? Are you out of your mind?!**

**Alfred: Bro don't get so mad.**

**Lovino: I..I-I?! WHAT?! THAT BITCH I STILL REMEMBER HER! I WOULD NEVER CONFESS!**

**Antonio: Lovi~ You know you want to!**

**Lovino: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Gilbert: The awesome me of course would make the first date AWESOME!**

**Me: Of course you would…**

**Gilbert: You DARE to mock me?!**

**Me: T_T**

**Alfred: Where's Mattie?**

**Matthew: I'm right here…**

**Francis: Ohonohonohon I see everyone has gotten used to their boyfriends?**

**Me and Arthur: SHUT IT FROG!**


End file.
